Bridge
by Teteru
Summary: Jadi, pertemuan mereka memanglah bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi, mari kita ralat, mungkin itu bisa menjadi luar biasa. [Taehyung-Jungkook (BTS), AU, Friendship]
1. Begin

Begin

.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi, itu juga jauh dari kata luar biasa.

Taehyung sedang lari dari kenyataan. Ketika kakinya yang berlapiskan sandal beludru berkepala singa itu menapaki tangga. Ketika satu tangannya memegang susu pisang dengan sedotan yang sudah bertengger di dalamnya. Ketika satu tangan yang lainnya membawa belasan susu pisang dalam kantong plastik.

Taehyung sedang ingin menghindar. Ia bersenandung kecil bersamaan langkah ringannya menuju atap. Diam-diam melawan larangan untuk tidak bermain di atap. Memutuskan untuk mabuk dengan belasan botol mini susu pisang.

Taehyung ingin melepas penatnya. Walau sekilas.

Namun, acara lari dari kenyataannya harus pupus ketika seseorang mendahului dirinya.

Iris mata Taehyung menangkap sesosok pemuda yang mungkin berusia tidak beda jauh darinya. Berdiri di tepi pembatas gedung. Merentangkan tangan. Piyama yang memiliki kemiripan dengan piyama yang dipakainya itu sedikit berkibar karena tertiup angin. Mereka ada di atap dan dibagian paling atas lantai 10 gedung ini. Angin kencang itu bisa dengan kurang ajar menyeret pemuda itu jatuh ke dasar.

Taehyung terpaku. Untuk beberapa saat dia mencerna adegan yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

 _Bunuh diri?_

Anni, _percobaan bunuh diri_?

Berbeda dengan pikirannya yang mulai kalang kabut ketika berprasangka pemuda itu akan bunuh diri. Taehyung justru berjalan santai ke arah pemuda itu. Meminum susu pisangnya hingga tandas. Memasukan bekas botolnya ke dalam kantong plastik. Menyatukan dengan belasan botol yang masih utuh.

 _Buang sampah harus pada tempatnya._

Maka Taehyung memutuskan untuk memasukkan kembali bekas botol itu ke dalam kantong plastik. Biarlah nanti ia buang ketika sudah kembali ke lantai bawah dan ada keranjang sampah.

Fokusnya sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya ia memperlakukan orang yang mencoba bunuh diri tidak jauh darinya itu? Sementara pikirannya begitu kalut.

 _Tenang Taehyung._

Taehyung menghela nafas. Menahannya sebentar dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Dengan langkah sok mantap ia mendekati posisi pemuda itu. Sok kuat. Padahal ini pertama kalinya ia mengalami situasi semacam ini.

"Woah... ternyata tinggi ya?"

Pemuda yang sedang berdiri di pembatas itu terperanjat kaget. Dengan kaku ia menatap Taehyung yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dengan cengiran khas kotaknya itu, Taehyung secara tidak sadar membuat pemuda di hadapannya malah merinding. Perasaan takut itu menghinggapi batin sang pemuda. Menghiraukan bahwa sebenarnya Taehyung terlalu manis dan imut untuk menakuti sang pemuda.

"Kau... kau... tidak usah mencegahku," cicit sang pemuda. Suaranya teramat pelan, membuat Taehyung harus mengerahkan seluruh konsentrasinya agar suara itu berhasil ditangkap telinga capungnya.

"Mencegah? Mencegah apa?"

"Kau... ingin mencegahku... untuk... untuk melompat, kan?"

Apakah itu hanya perasaan Taehyung atau memang pemuda di depannya ini begitu pemalu bahkan untuk berkata pun ia begitu gugup. Apakah pemuda sepemalu dirinya mampu melakukan tindakan seceroboh bunuh diri?

Lalu, pandangan Taehyung tanpa sengaja menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri pemuda itu yang diperban. Jadi, pemuda ini sudah pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sebelumnya? Apakah itu alasannya ada di tempat yang sama seperti Taehyung sekarang?

"Apa itu tidak sakit?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda, Taehyung malah menunjuk pergelangan tangan sang pemuda itu. Selain gelang identitas diri, sebebat kain kasa juga ikut menghiasi dengan tanda kecoklatan ditengahnya.

Reflek sang pemuda menatap pergelangan tangannya. Ketika menyadari apa yang ditunjuk oleh Taehyung, pemuda itu dengan sesegera mungkin menutup pergelangan tangannya, tepatnya tangan kirinya.

"Sakit, kan?" tanya Taehyung memastikan yang disambut gelengan pelan yang terkesan ragu dari sang pemuda.

"Kau berbohong, itu pasti sakit." Tatapan Taehyung semakin menajam seolah akan menerkam sang pemuda bulat-bulat.

"I...itu... bukan urusanmu."

Gugup. Nada suaranya semakin mengecil. Melihat hal itu, Taehyung hanya mampu menghela nafas, antara miris dan kesal, kasihan dan benci.

Pandangan Taehyung kembali beralih melewati pembatas gedung. Menatap dasar gedung yang terlapisi tepian berumput. Beberapa tanaman liar tumbuh di sana. Beberapa perabot usang seperti kursi, ranjang, lemari, dan beberapa yang lainnya tampak teronggok di dasar. Mungkin itu sudah tidak terpakai lagi dan sengaja dibuang di sana. Dalam beberapa detik Taehyung dapat menyadari bahwa itu adalah bagian dari belakang gedung. Terlihat dari daerahnya yang sangat tidak terurus.

"Itu akan lebih sakit ketika kau sampai di sana."

"Aku... tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusanmu..."

"Kepalamu akan pecah, otakmu terurai keluar, tengkorakmu hancur. Jika beruntung, kau akan langsung mati. Tapi jika tidak?"

Taehyung berhenti sejenak. Menggantung ucapannya. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada dasar gedung kembali pada sang pemuda. Menatap tajam tepat pada sepasang manik hitam sang pemuda di hadapannya. Membuat sang pemuda hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar. Gugup dan takut bercampur jadi satu dibenak pemuda tersebut.

"Kau akan merasakan bagaimana darah dalam tubuhmu berontak ke luar tubuhmu. Merasakan bagaimana beberapa tulangmu remuk. Merasakan bagaimana beberapa lokasi tulangmu berpindah pada posisi tak wajar. Merasakan bagaimana paru-parumu terhimpit menuntut udara yang mulai kesulitan kau dapatkan. Merasakan bagaimana jantungmu diremas dengan kuat. Merasakan bagaimana otakmu menjeritkan rasa sakit yang tak terhankan. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitmu. Sementara tubuhmu semakin berontak dengan rasa sakit yang..."

"Hentikan!"

Pemuda itu membentak. Memotong ucapan tanpa jeda Taehyung dengan segera. Nafas pemuda itu memburu. Matanya mulai bergetar, ketakutan.

Tatapan Taehyung akhirnya melembut. Ia menglurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pemuda itu. Membiarkan telapak tangannya menengadah ke langit.

Dengan kernyitan bingung, pemuda itu bertanya, "apa?"

"Tidakkah kau takut? Itu akan semakin sakit."

Pemuda itu menatap tangan Taehyung dengan ragu.

"Rasa sakitmu selama hidup... apakah pantas dibayar dengan rasa sakit yang bahkan akan kau rasakan sampai kau mati?"

Pemuda itu kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taehyung. Kernyitan bingung dan keraguan masih jelas dalam parasnya, dan Taehyung hanya mampu memamerkan cengiran andalannya. Memamerkan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Tidak kah kau ingin balas dendam? Kenapa kau harus merasakan sakit sampai akhir? Tidakkah kau memperlakukan dirimu sendiri tidak adil?"

Taehyung melirik sekelas gelang yang pemuda itu pakai di pergelangan tangannya.

 _Jeon Jungkook, 17_

Lalu kembali ia lihat mata ketakutan itu dengan lembut. "Dunia ini sudah tidak adil, apakah kau juga akan memperlakukan dirimu sendiri dengan tidak adil, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Pemuda yang diketahui Taehyung bernama Jungkook itu melebarkan matanya.

"Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal."

"Aku tidak ber..."

"Tidak kah kau ingin membalas uluran tanganku? Ini pegal tahu"

"Aku..."

Tanpa menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan kata-katanya, Taehyung langsung meraih telapak tangan kiri Jungkook dengan erat. Memperlihatkan senyum manisnya kembali, "Ayo turun! Di sana menakutkan."

Sementara Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung takjub, pemuda itu tanpa sadar telah ditarik turun oleh Taehyung. Tidak lagi berada di atas pembatas atap gedung tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong umurku 19 tahun, jadi aku _Hyung_ -mu. Panggil aku _Hyung_."

Tanpa membiarkan Jungkook mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Taehyung kembali berceloteh dengan ria. Memperlihatkan plastik berisi susu pisangnya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Cuaca sedang cerah, lebih baik kita mabuk dengan ini!"

Taehyung mengacungkan plastik tersebut tepat di depan wajah Jungkook, membuat pemuda itu reflek beringsut mundur. Ditatapnya Taehyung yang kini memperlihatkan cengirannya tadi. Cengiran kotak yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya menghangat. Meski Jungkook tidak membalas ucapan Taehyung, ia cukup tersentuh dengan usaha Taehyung yang terus mengajaknya berbicara sedari tadi.

"Mari kita diskusikan bagaimana caranya balas dendam pada hidupmu yang tak adil, oke?"

—dan tepat saat Taehyung mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Jungkook mengalirkan air matanya. Awalnya hanya setetes demi setetes tapi lama-kelamaan, tanpa Jungkook sadari ia mulai mengeluarkan senggukan. Derai air matanya kian deras dan ia mulai menangis dengan keras.

Tangan kirinya yang masih di pegang oleh Taehyung memberikan kehangatan yang membuat Jungkook ingin menangis. Ditambah senyuman ceria dari Taehyung yang membuatnya...

 _Sial._

 _Air matanya tidak mau berhenti._

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia pakai untuk menutup wajahnya.

Taehyung yang melihat itu terdiam kebingungan. Ia paling tidak suka melihat orang menangis di hadapannya. Meski ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya, tapi ia selalu kebingungan menghadapi orang yang menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Itu membuatku ingin menangis," ucap Taehyung dengan suara serak.

Dan akhirnya tidak memerlukan waktu lama, suara tangisan itu terdengar bertambah. Semakin keras di tambah dengan Taehyung yang ikut menangis. Entah kenapa ia jadi ikut melankolis seperti ini.

Sementara Jungkook yang mendengar suara tangisan Taehyung langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung bingung.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau ikut menangis?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara senggukan kecil. Tangisnya belum reda di tengah kebingungannya.

Taehyung segera menghentikan tangisannya. Wajahnya pasti kacau sekali, pikirnya.

"Itu gara-gara kau bocah, kenapa kau menangis? Aku kan jadi ingin ikut menangis."

"Apa-apaan dengan alasan itu..."

Mereka terdiam bersamaan. Saling menatap wajah masing-masing yang terlihat kacau. Air mata masih menggantung di mata masing-masing. Ingus mereka terlihat. Dan jangan lupakan mata mereka yang membengkak.

Maka, dalam hitungan detik Taehyung tertawa. Melihat pemuda yang lebih tua itu tertawa, Jungkook jadi ikut tertawa.

—cuaca yang cerah itu kini ditemani tawa mereka berdua yang menggema di atap gedung itu. Gedung rumah sakit.

Ah, mereka pasti sudah gila. Sesaat yang lalu meraung dengan tangisan yang tidak keren, dan sesaat kemudian saling menertawakan kekonyolan masing-masing.

Tapi bagi Jungkook, meski ia gila pun, ia bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan Taehyung pada hari itu.

Jadi, pertemuan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa. Tapi, mari kita ralat, mungkin itu bisa menjadi luar biasa.

* * *

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe, Drama, and Friendship  
**

 ** _._  
**

 **Story © Terunobozu**

 **.**

 **=Finished=**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N.** _Sorry for typos_ , hehehe

BTS lagi, saya menulis BTS lagi... maaf, tidak bisa melewatkan keimutan Taehyung dengan Jungkook. Mereka anak-anak yang manis /uhuk/

Masa remaja itu indah kan? tapi permasalahan masa remaja juga indah. Selamat USBN untuk yang sekarang kelas tiga. Semoga semua usaha kalian dibalas dengan yang terbaik.

 _I love Spring day so much, and I love u too /ups/_


	2. Stigma

STIGMA

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak yakin dari mana semuanya dimulai. Tapi ia sadar kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

Musim semi saat itu benar-benar mengantarkan sengatan senang dan antusiasme luar biasa. Seorang Jeon Jungkook akhirnya resmi menjadi siswa sekolah menengah atas di usianya yang menginjak 16 tahun. Euforia kesenangannya tenggelam bersama ratusan siswa lain yang diterima di salah satu sekolah favorit tersebut. Mengantarkannya bersama siswa lainnya pada rasa bangga yang membumbung tinggi.

Kehidupan baru di mulai.

 _Kehidupan yang benar-benar baru_.

Jungkook bukanlah siswa yang menonjol di bidang akademik. Maka, ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru, bukan dialah yang ada di atas podium, mewakili siswa baru. Melainkan seorang pemuda dengan kaca mata dan predikat siswa yang mendapat nilai tertinggi saat tes ujian masuk.

Jungkook bukanlah siswa bodoh juga. Dia hanya tidak suka dengan pelajaran yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan angka. Bukannya apa-apa, otaknya hanya terlalu lamban jika harus berteman dengan 'makhluk' satu itu. Tapi yakinlah, dia berdamai dengan mata pelajaran lain. Jadi, dia bisa menutupi kelambatannya dipelajaran menghitung dengan pelajaran lain. Dan Jungkook sungguh bersyukur, karena nyatanya dia memang berada di kelas dengan program seni dan budaya.

Jungkook adalah seorang atlet. Di tingkat sekolah menengah pertama ia pernah mendapatkan medali emas dari perlombaan taekwondo, dan sekarang ia telah menyabet sabuk hitam. Cukup baginya untuk merasa sombong dan memang itulah yang membuatnya bisa masuk ke salah satu sekolah favorit saat ini.

Jungkook hampir menguasai semua jenis olah raga yang ada. Basket, sepak bola, lari, kendo, taekwondo dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan ekstrakulikuler di sekolahnya yang menawarinya untuk bergabung dengan tiket emas menjadi tim inti. Tapi Jungkook memilih untuk beristirahat sejenak untuk menikmati masa mudanya. Itu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Jungkook adalah seorang yang pemalu. Tolong kesampingkan semua para penggemar yang menggilainya ketika ia bermain dalam segala bidang olahraga di setiap kesempatan. Karena nyatanya, ia tidak begitu suka dengan ketenaran yang entah mengapa ia dapatkan. Ia bahkan terlalu pemalu hanya untuk bersampingan dengan seorang siswi apalagi menyadari ada begitu banyak siswi yang menggilainya.

Jungkook adalah seorang pemalu, dan dari sanalah akar semuanya dimulai.

Saat itu memasuki musim gugur di tahun pertama ia bersekolah ketika seorang siswi mengajaknya bertemu di belakang gedung sekolah. Jungkook bingung. Ia tidak mengenal siswi tersebut meski teman sebangkunya selalu memberi tahu Jungkook bahwa dia sungguh beruntung.

Dia Minah.

Setingkat dengannya meski berbeda kelas. Seorang _trainee_ di salah satu perusahaan hiburan besar di korea saat itu. Kemungkinan akan di- _debut-_ kan tahun depan. Suaranya lembut, pintar menari, badannya tinggi semapai bak model, kulitnya putih bening, rambut hitam legamnya terlihat begitu halus dengan wajah yang terlampaui cantik.

Minah adalah primadona di sekolah itu. Dia kebanggaan guru-guru karena nilai akademiknya yang bagus meski bukan yang terpintar. Dia favorit para siswa karena sikap dan wajahnya yang manis. Dan dia adalah teman semua siswi, karena perangainya yang ceria dan bersahabat. Tidak ada orang yang sanggup menyimpan kebencian padanya.

Dia —Minah adalah seorang gadis yang sempurna.

Tapi, jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

Jungkook menemuinya dengan menundukkan kepala dan rasa canggung yang memenuhi otaknya. Ia bingung. Sungguh bingung. Ditambah saat ini tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya dan gadis itu.

Minah di hadapannya tidak kalah canggung. Ia berdehem sekilas agar menarik perhatian Jungkook. Tapi gagal, karena Jungkook dengan segala kecanggungannya masih menunduk malu.

"Ja..jadi, ada apa?"

Sumpah, Jungkook sungguh gugup saat ini. Dia selalu kesulitan berhadapan dengan wanita. Tentunya terkecuali ibunda tercintanya.

"Jungkook- _ssi_ , kau orang yang hebat dan keren. Kau juga tampan. Aku tahu ini terdengar tiba-tiba dan mungkin akan sangat mengejutkan. Tapi aku pikir, jika kita menjadi pasangan di sekolah ini, tidak kah itu akan sangat hebat?"

Jungkook yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Suara Minah terlampau lembut dan ia akui itu. Hatinya cukup berdesir ketika mendengar suara indah gadis itu. Tapi suara gadis itu tetap tidak menghilangkan kejanggalan isi dari ucapannya.

"Jadi, mau kah kau kencan dengan ku?"

Seketika mata Jungkook membulat. Ia langsung menatap Minah yang saat itu juga disesali oleh Jungkook. Senyum manis yang Minah berikan padanya cukup membuat jantung Jungkook berdegub kencang. Wajahnya langsung memerah seketika. Dirinya dilanda rasa gugup yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika ia bertanding di turnamen final Taekwondo-nya saat itu pun tidak memberikan rasa gugup sehebat ini.

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan tanpa sadar menutupnya kembali. Sementara Minah di depannya masih setia menunggu jawaban Jungkook.

"A...aku..." Jungkook menelan ludahnya dengan paksaan. Berharap suaranya mampu keluar dengan normal dan mengurangi kadar kegugupannya yang berlebihan. Tapi itu tidak berhasil karena nyatanya tangannya kini malah ikut bergetar hebat.

Sial.

Merasa tidak akan sanggup menghadapi hal ini, Jungkook akhirnya hanya mampu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dengan gumaman kata maaf. Berharap ucapan maafnya terdengar oleh Minah. Dan dengan secepat kilat, ia lebih memilih lari dari sana tanpa melihat reaksi yang Minah tunjukan padanya.

Jungkook tak sanggup. Ia sungguh merasa gugup dan akan meledak secara bersamaan. Tanpa pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa dirinya yang lari saat itu adalah malapetaka terbesar baginya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu, sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya. Selama seminggu pula Jungkook tidak bisa menemukan Minah. Gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah selama itu dengan alasan sakit. Sebenarnya Jungkook merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia sungguh ingin meminta maaf pada gadis itu dan mengklarifikasi semua tindakan memalukan yang ia lakukan terhadap gadis itu. Semoga saja ia mampu untuk berbicara pada gadis itu dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Pagi ini sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda. Udara dingin musim gugur masih mengganggunya. Membuat _mood_ -nya tidak begitu baik. Bahkan mungkin teman-teman sekolahnya. Mereka semua seperti tidak mempunyai cukup _mood_ yang baik. Karena entah perasaannya atau bukan, setiap anak yang ia temui di sekolah —dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas menatapnya sengit. Jungkook tidak ingin mempermasalahkan itu hingga akhirnya ia sampai di kelasnya. Sambutan warga kelas bahkan teman sebangkunya tiba-tiba dingin terhadapnya. Bahkan tatapan yang ia dapati dari seisi sekolah kembali ia dapatkan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

 _Ada apa ini_?

"Yugyeom- _ah_ , ada apa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Jungkook pada teman sebangkunya itu. Ia menyimpan tasnya di atas meja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda bernama Yugyeom itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau pikir saja sendiri?"

Dengusan balik bertanya adalah jawaban yang Jungkook dapatkan dari teman sebangkunya itu sebelum Yugyeom akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari hadapan Jungkook. Meninggalkan Jungkook dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

Panggilan dari siswa yang Jungkook kenal sebagai ketua kelas itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap tanya pada sang ketua kelas.

"Kau dipanggil Pak Park."

—dan tanpa Jungkook sadari, hari ini adalah awal hari yang buruk baginya.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendapati dirinya dengan pikiran yang kebingungan luar biasa. Ia kini berada di ruangan Pak Park —ruang konseling, ruang BP. Selang satu kursi darinya, duduk seorang gadis yang Jungkook kenal sebagai Minah dan seorang perempuan paruh baya yang mirip sekali dengan Minah. Mungkin itu ibunya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kebingungan, melainkan tuduhan yang ditudingkan padanya.

Pasalnya, Pak Park bilang, Minah melaporkannya atas pelecehan seksual.

Ini gila.

Telinga Jungkook langsung berdenging keras. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

Kapan? Di mana?

Kapan ia pernah melecehkan Minah?

Di mana ia melecehkan Minah?

Dengan keterkejutan luar biasa, Jungkook hanya bisa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minah. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bertindak di situasi macam ini.

Minah di sana menangis terisak dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Ia mencengkram tangan ibunya yang sedang mendekapnya dengan erat. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seolah ketakutan melihat Jungkook. Wanita paruh baya —yang diduga ibunya Minah itu menatapnya sengit.

"Jangan pernah menatap anakku dengan mata busukmu, Kurang ajar!"

Teriakan dari ibunya Minah serasa memecahkan telinga Jungkook. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Kapan ia melakukan itu?

Dimana ia melakukan itu?

Ingin rasanya Jungkook balas berteriak, tapi suaranya tercekat. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekik.

"Aku... aku..."

Suara gugup Jungkook teredam oleh suara isak Minah yang semakin keras. Jungkook kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu harus apa? Bahkan sekarang rasanya ia ingin ikut menangis. Apa salahnya? Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Hingga akhirnya suara pintu dibuka membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan. Itu ibunya Jungkook. Wajah wanita cantik yang sangat Jungkook cintai itu menatapnya dengan wajah terluka.

Melihat hal itu, rasanya ia ingin berlari memeluk ibunya. Berteriak meyakinkan padanya. Ia tidak melakukan semua apa yang dituduhkan padanya.

Tapi kembali, suaranya bahkan tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Bahkan ia tidak berdaya untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

Pada hari itu, ibunya membawa Jungkook kembali pulang dengan hukuman skorsing selama dua minggu.

Minah tidak memberikan kesaksian lebih lanjut tentang pelecehan apa yang telah dilakukan Jungkook, hingga masalah ini tidak bisa di bawa ke kantor polisi. Tidak ada barang bukti. Akhirnya, demi karir serta nama baik kedua anak tersebut dan sekolah, maka sekolah memutuskan menyelesaikan semua permasalahan sesuai aturan sekolah.

Jungkook tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena tidak ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari keluarga Minah dan Minah sendiri. Selain itu, keluarga Jungkook yang terpandang cukup membuat sekolah harus mempertahankan Jungkook di sana. Maka, keputusan terakhir adalah dengan dua minggu belajar di rumah.

—tapi, dua minggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat Jungkook semakin terpuruk. Waktu yang cukup untuk mengembangkan stigma semua siswa di sekolah akan Jungkook. Menjatuhkan pemuda pemalu itu dalam sekali hentak.

Ia tidak lagi mempunyai penggemar, melainkan para penghujat yang senantiasa melemparinya dengan telur.

Ia tidak lagi mempunyai prestasi gemilang di olahraga, melainkan bola-bola itu yang terlihat tidak sengaja mengenai tubuhnya. Menyerangnya hingga remuk.

Ia tidak lagi melemparkan canda tawa di kelas, melainkan terkena cacian dibalik bilik toilet, gudang atau taman belakang sekolah.

Ia tidak lagi mendapat perlakuan sepadan dari warga sekolah, melainkan harga dirinya yang diinjak-injak layaknya budak.

Hingga hari itu datang. Di suatu siang yang cerah di musim panas di tahun keduanya sekolah, Jungkook mengambil pisau lipat yang senantiasa ia sembunyikan. Membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi dingin yang lembab.

Air di _bathtub_ telah memenuhi tempatnya, bahkan sudah mengalir membajiri lantai kamar mandi. Menyentuh telapak kaki Jungkook yang berdiri di sana tanpa alas. Dengan pandangan kosong ia memasuki _bathtub_ tersebut —hingga beberapa masa air terbuang dari tempatnya —memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di dalam _bathtub_.

Jungkook mengangkat tangan kirinya hingga berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Badannya sudah basah dan tubuhnya sudah menggigil. Tapi Jungkook seakan tak merasakan apa pun. Ia kosong. Ia hampa. Ia bahkan tidak merasa sakit sama sekali.

Di luar, secara samar dapat ia dengar pertengkaran ayah ibunya. Mungkin mereka sedang mempermasalahkan kondisi dirinya. Lagi.

Tapi anehnya, itu seperti memberi kekuatan pada Jungkook. Ia tanpa gentar mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tengah memegang pisau lipat. Entah dapat kemantapan dari mana, tangan kanan itu mempermainkan pisau lipat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Hingga warna kesukaan Jungkook mulai mencuat memberontak keluar di balik epirdemisnya.

Warna itu setitik demi setitik mengkontaminasi air yang berada di sekitar Jungkook. Membawa warna netral itu perlahan berubah menjadi warna yang sangat disukai Jungkook. Mengengelilingnya dengan warna menyala yang menantang.

Jungkook tersenyum ketika menatap sekilingnya. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum namun matanya mengalirkan beban berat yang ia tanggung. Perlahan ia semakin larut dalam posisinya. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam _bathtub_ yang air nya sudah kehilangan warna aslinya.

 _Setidaknya, aku berakhir dengan ditemani warna yang paling kusukai._

—merah itu kini menenggelamkan tubuh Jungkook pada dasar jurang keputus asaan.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Alternative Universe, Friendship, Drama  
**

.

.

.

 **Story©Terunobozu**

.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan dipertemukan dengan seorang pemuda dengan senyum kotak aneh itu. Menawarinya hal gila ketika keputusasaan menariknya kembali.

Jungkook tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hari itu, bukannya akhir yang ia inginkan yang ia dapatkan. Melainkan se-plastik susu pisang-lah yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

"Woah... ternyata tinggi ya?"

 _Aku takut, tolong aku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau... kau... tidak usah mencegahku,"

 _Tolong hentikan aku..._

.

.

.

"Mencegah? Mencegah apa?"

"Kau... ingin mencegahku... untuk... untuk melompat, kan?"

 _Tolong hentikan aku..._

.

.

.

"Apa itu tidak sakit?"

 _Ini sangat sakit._

.

.

.

"Sakit, kan?"

 _Iya, ini sangat sakit._

.

.

.

"Kau berbohong, itu pasti sakit."

 _Aku tahu, aku berbohong. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

.

.

.

"I...itu... bukan urusanmu."

 _Tolong tarik aku!_

.

.

.

"Itu akan lebih sakit ketika kau sampai di sana."

 _Aku tahu._

.

.

.

"Aku... tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusanmu..."

 _Jangan pergi!_

.

.

.

"Kepalamu akan pecah, otakmu terurai keluar, tengkorakmu hancur. Jika beruntung, kau akan langsung mati. Tapi jika tidak?"

 _Aku tidak pernah beruntung_.

.

.

.

"Kau akan merasakan bagaimana darah dalam tubuhmu berontak ke luar tubuhmu. Merasakan bagaimana beberapa tulangmu remuk. Merasakan bagaimana beberapa lokasi tulangmu berpindah pada posisi tak wajar. Merasakan bagaimana paru-parumu terhimpit menuntut udara yang mulai kesulitan kau dapatkan. Merasakan bagaimana jantungmu diremas dengan kuat. Merasakan bagaimana otakmu menjeritkan rasa sakit yang tak terhankan. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitmu. Sementara tubuhmu semakin berontak dengan rasa sakit yang..."

 _Rasa sakit yang kurasakan lebih sakit dari itu..._

.

.

.

"Hentikan!"

 _Tolong hentikan aku!_

.

.

.

"Tidakkah kau takut? Itu akan semakin sakit."

 _Aku takut._

.

.

.

"Rasa sakitmu selama hidup... apakah pantas dibayar dengan rasa sakit yang bahkan akan kau rasakan sampai kau mati?"

 _Tidak, mereka yang seharusnya merasakan sakit._

.

.

.

"Tidak kah kau ingin balas dendam? Kenapa kau harus merasakan sakit sampai akhir? Tidakkah kau memperlakukan dirimu sendiri tidak adil?"

 _Iya, ini tidak adil. Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..._

.

.

.

"Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal."

"Aku tidak ber..."

"Tidak kah kau ingin membalas uluran tanganku? Ini pegal tahu"

"Aku..."

"Ayo turun! Di sana menakutkan, tau."

 _Aku tahu. Di sini sungguh menakutkan._

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong umurku 19 tahun, jadi aku _Hyung_ -mu. Panggil aku _Hyung_."

 _Terima kasih, Hyung._

.

.

.

"Cuaca sedang cerah, lebih baik kita mabuk dengan ini!"

 _Terima kasih, Hyung._

 _Terima kasih._

 _Terima kasih._

.

.

.

"Mari kita diskusikan bagaimana caranya balas dendam pada hidupmu yang tak adil, okeh?"

 _Terima kasih._

.

.

.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Itu membutku ingin menangis,"

 _Kau bodoh._

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau ikut menangis?"

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Itu gara-gara kau bocah, kenapa kau menangis? Aku kan jadi ingin ikut menangis."

"Apa-apaan dengan alasan itu..."

 _Terima kasih, Tae-Hyung._

.

.

.

Mungkin Jungkook tidak akan pernah menghilangkan Stigma orang lain terhadapnya. Mungkin ia akan gila karena itu. Tapi percayalah, meski ia gila pun, ia bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan Taehyung pada hari itu.

* * *

=Finished=

* * *

 **A/N.** _Sorry for typos, hehehe,_ jika berkenan bisa bantu memperbaiki.

Mungkin tidak ada yang begitu suka dengan cerita ini, ahaha... tapi terima kasih banyak untuk yang sedia memberi _review_. _I have strength 'coz of you, love u so much_ **jihyunelf** _and_ **emma. /** _Big Hug._ Ini sequel buat kalian.

Ini selesai ya, selesai, harusnya, tapi gak tahu bakal ada lanjutannya atau gak, makanya gak dikasih tanda _complete_. Hehe...

Mungkin jika ada _mood_ , bisa dilanjut... mungkin...

Tapi, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat _support_ -nya. Thank you so much. 3


End file.
